Rory Donovan
Rory Donovan is a 29-year-old substitute teacher and current Quidditch coach at Durmstrang Institute. He is a former student and is role played by Noahm450. Biography Rory Harrison Donovan was born on June 20, 1985 to Vincent and Julia Donovan, both were wizards. He is the oldest among his 12 other brothers. Rory grew up in the spotlight of the family, always able to out shine his brothers. Vincent always proclaimed Rory as his favorite son and wanted all of his sons to be like Rory. Since the others wanted to make their father happy, they all worshipped Rory and followed his every command. When he was 10, Rory received his Durmstrang exceptance letter and was the first Donovan to be sent to Durmstrang. At Durmstrang, Rory found all kind of ways to get noticed and popular. He attracted many people because he was tall and muscular even as a kid, Rory tried out for The Blood Bay Barons and they accepted him as a Seeker which made him the first ever first year to get a spot on one of the most popular teams at school, and he passed all of his classes easily. Soon enough he has his own gang that like his brothers, followed his every command. Any kid that got in his way was in serious trouble. Vincent was overjoyed that his favorite son was fitting in so well at Durmstrang and expected the same for his other sons. All of the other sons found one special talent that they were good at such as Quidditch or being the top student in their year. But Rory was the only one who was good at everything. With one new Donovan coming in every year and making their mark, people started to respect the family especially Rory. Vincent was proud of all his sons and praised Rory for his outstanding work on the Blood Bay Barons which he had become the star of the team. Julia and Vincent were convinced that they had the perfect set of boys until one day they gave birth to their 13th and last child, Brady Donovan. Like the others, Vincent had very high expectations for Brady. He wanted him to find a talent and to go to Durmstrang and practice that talent and to make the Donovan family even more perfect. Since Rory was his favorite son, he expected Brady to most of all, to worship his favorite son like his other sons. But Brady did not live up to these expectations and Rory and his father noticed it almost immediately. Brady grew up without a care in the world, everything that he tried he either failed at it or he was not as good as the others. He also didn't seem to notice that his other siblings worshipped Rory to gain more attention in the family. He just minded his own business and spent most of the day being annoying or playing up in his room. When Brady was 8, Vincent knew his Durmstrang letter would arrive in a couple years and he still had no talent to pursue while at Durmstrang. This made Vincent worried and angry. Rory hated to see his father so upset and knew it was because of stupid Brady who would ruin the family reputation. So Rory decided that the only way to punish Brady was to make him worship him first, that way he could make his life miserable to pay for making his father so frustrated. And that is just what he did. When his parents weren't around, he gathered some of the older brothers who were nice and strong, to help him beat Brady up in order to punish the stupid boy. With the eight brothers at his side, they attacked Brady and Rory let all his rage out on the poor kid and had all 8 brothers tackle Brady down, crushing him under their weight. Then he would order 3 of his brothers to pin Brady down while he would punch, kick, slap, stomp, spit, curse, yell, and laugh at his own little brother until he sobbed and cringed in pain. Then he would order the others to steal his posessions and destroy them and lock him in the basement where he would leave him there for a hour to suffer the pain. As terrible and cruel it was, Rory did it on a regular basis either to punish Brady, let his anger out, or just for his own amusement. Brady complained to their parents but Vincent refused to speak to him and Julia didn't actually believe him, saying that it was just his imagination and that he was just hurting himself by being clumsy. One day, Vincent himself watched as Rory and the others once again beat Brady up. His son pleaded to him but he just stood there approvingly. Later that day Vincent told Rory that he should keep beating up Brady to show him that if he didn't live up to his expectations, he would suffer. He also reminded Rory that he was the most talented out of all of his sons and that he was the most proud of him and of him only. When some of the younger brothers witnessed their older brothers beating up Brady, they went and told their father what was happening and said they were going to go tell Julia. Vincent yelled at them and said Brady deserved what he got and that if they told Julia, the same would happen to them. They obeyed out of fright and worshipped Rory like their father wanted them too. This is why all the brothers treated Rory like their master, because if they did not, they would upset their father because Rory was his favorite son. When Julia witnessed this, she was outraged and screamed at Rory for what he was doing. But Vincent had gone mad and yelled at his wife to be quiet and that Brady deserved to be treated like this because he ruined the family reputation and that she could get out of his house if she didn't like it. Since she couldn't afford to live on her own, she was forced to watch her poor son be beaten up by Rory. Soon enough, Rory went back to Durmstrang, he was just about 18. This was also Brady's first year at Durmstrang and he was determined to make his brother's life miserable. He first needed to add on to his gang of "friends". So he added the six boys from The Blood Bay Barons which were nice and strong people, plus 4 of his strongest brothers and added them on to the 5 members of his gang that he already had giving him a total of 15 members of his gang. The first 3 months were torture for little Brady and Rory loved embarrassing him and beating him up for his own amusement. With 15 of the strongest boys in school under his command, he didn't know how Brady even survived. They beat him up in the hallways and ruined his possessions, they once knocked him out and put him in the closet where the janitor found him later, they once dog piled him crushing him under their wait, and another time they busted into his dormitory and took him out to the freezing cold lake and threw him in with nothing on except his underwear. And the glory for Rory was that he never got caught and a member of his gang was always willing to take the blame for him. Once a 15 year-old boy yelled at Rory to leave his brother alone and he personally knocked him out cold for 1 week. Kids feared him and were frightened to tell a teacher what he was doing. It was the best 3 months ever with Rory winning every Quidditch match as the seeker and was considered a legend, he was also passing all of his classes with straight O's. But after that, Brady finally made some friends, Lucas Deming, Joshua Carver, and Kristian Stewarts. It was harder to beat up and embarrass Brady because they were always hanging around him. Any time his gang got near him, those kids would step in and threaten to scream for a teacher. Although there were opprotunities when they weren't around, it was harder to pick on Brady then it used too. That summer Brady's friends were staying at their house. Julia had also snapped her husband back into shape and ordered him to tell Rory to cut it out. Vincent obeyed and Rory was outraged and went to go spend the summer at his friend's house. When they returned to Durmstrang for Rory's final year, he was getting distracted with Quidditch that he was failing in his classes, so he had to sadly quit along with some of the other members of the team that were having the same problem. The team actually had a huge party for Rory leaving the team and the headmaster even announced that Rory was a legend and would go down in Durmstrang Quidditch history. Rory brought up his grades but found out some shocking news about his replacement on the team. Brady had actually replaced him and the coach said he was pretty good at the Seeker position. His friends also got positions on the team and Rory was outraged and organized a terrible plan to hurt his brother. One day when Brady and his friends were studying by the lake, his gang attacked them. They tackled down Kristian, Lucas, and Josh gagging them and holding them down so they couldn't get help. The others tackled poor Brady and showed no mercy, in the process of beating him up, the gang broke Brady's right arm very badly. But Rory didn't care and had the others hold him down while he punched and spit and cursed him. He gave his brother a black eye. Then he tied Brady's arms behind his back putting his broken arm in severe pain and put a gag over his mouth, knocked him out, and kicked him into the river. Brady might have died if a teacher hadn't arrived and rescued him. He was taken to the infirmary where they healed his eye and arm but he didn't regain consciousness until 2 weeks later. The gang was punished badly and Vincent sent Rory a letter saying that he was very disappointed. After that, Rory never picked on Brady again. After he graduated from Durmstrang and Brady went on some stupid singing tour, Rory wanted to go into major league Quidditch. But he didn't have enough money to try out for the major league and neither did his parents. So Rory went for a search for a temporary job that would pay him enough money to try out for major league Quidditch. Durmstrang had offered him a job as the coach for the Blood Bay Barons and as a substitute teacher and said they could give him a room to stay in at the castle. Rory obviously accepted and moved out to live in Durmstrang. Although he didn't like the fact the Brady and his friends were on his team, Rory didn't kick them off. He just liked to work them really hard without giving them a water break. So far the Blood Bay Barons have won every game this season and Rory insists that he gets all the credit and not the actual team. In about 3 more years he will finally have enough money to try out for the major leagues of Quidditch. Personality Rory is a very mean and violent person. He always has to be on top and in the spotlight and have people that he can beat up and boss around. Even though he moved out, he is still determined to remain his father's favorite. All his life he lived up to his father's expectations and when he saw his father upset over Brady's imperfection, he felt angry and made Brady's life miserable. When Rory doesn't get his way, he expresses his anger through violence which is why kids feared and worshipped him like he was some kind of king. Now that Rory can't beat up Brady now that he has to focus on his job, he still loves doing little things to make his life miserable, like working Brady really hard at Quidditch practice and cursing him when he doesn't do things right, and then throwing Brady's water bottle out so he can't get a drink. Overall Rory is a very cruel person. Looks Rory has naturally brown hair but over the years it has turned to a dark blonde color. His eyes are blue and he is very tall being 6'2. Most people find him attractive because he is very physically fit. Wand Rory's wand is made from mohogany wood and has unicorn hair at it's core. It is about 9 inches long. Alliances *Vincent Donovan (father) *Most of his brothers *His gang *Peter Benjamin (boss) Enemies *Brady Donovan (youngest brother) *Kristian Stewarts *Lucas Deming *Joshua Carver *Kids that don't give him respect Abilities/Traits *Rory is a bully *Rory is the coach of the Blood Bay Barons *Rory is a Quidditch legend at Durmstrang *Rory is one of the best seekers ever known *Rory hates his little brother Brady *Rory is also a temporary substitute teacher at Durmstrang *Rory hopes to play professional Quidditch *Rory is very cruel and violent *Rory is good looking and physically fit *Rory is the oldest out of his 13 brothers *Rory is favored among his father, Vincent *Rory is pretty smart *Rory is very talented *Rory loves being respected *Rory loves punishing those who do not worship him Gallery Rory2.jpg Hunter+Parrish+PNG.png Hunter+Parrish+Joseph+Abboud+Backstage+Spring+Sb-GA-DMHQMl.jpg Hunter+Parrish+by+Don+Flood+01.jpg Hunter-Parrish-1.jpg HynterParrish12103.jpg Hunter+Parrish+2012+Summer+TCA+Tour+Day+10+fQD0x59VZuJl.jpg hunter-parrish-sitting-at-home-music-video.jpg Hunter+Parrish+Sitting+At+Home_Video+shoot.png Hunter+Parrish+DIRECTV+Mark+Cuban+HDNet+Super+G1FK4FV-zIcl.jpg hunter-parrish.jpg Hunter-Parrish-hunter-parrish-20411000-396-594.jpg Hunter_Parrish_Photo8.jpg Hunter-Parrish-hunter-parrish-20408598-450-600.jpg hunter+parrish2.png Hunter-Parrish-Photoshoot-2013.jpg hunter_parrish_as_bruno_patrick_by_justinetaylor96-d5sekcc.png Premiere+Universal+Studios+Hollywood+King+X-t8hb4mrOzl.jpg Hunter-Parrish.jpg Hunter+Parrish+PNG-300x300.png hunter+parrish.jpg 600full-hunter-parrish.jpg 4846ec40bea579efb18bab94b35676c2.jpg Hunter+Parrish2.jpg tumblr_m5xq6iLCPC1qgdqxco1_400.jpg HunterParrish09.jpg Hunter-Parrish-Weeds-Cancellation-Rumors-Being-Shirtless.jpg|Rory with brown hair Promo+Hunter+Parrish+as+Silas+Botwin.jpg f375b52e619381ef965c99f78cbd8ca3.jpg|Rory's little brother, Brady Donovan hunter_parrish.jpg Hunter-hunter-parrish-4086927-267-400.jpg MARKt-Beauty-hunter-parrish-20411249-640-479.jpg tumblr_m5iyx8Rp961qi3foyo2_500.png hunter-parrish-tank-top.jpg 52535a5fa6143e5d660580fbde243b7b.jpg Rory4.jpg 62aa4ae42ec9f664cc1424b88dd8892a.jpg tumblr_m4pf00bzhV1qjf8nao2_250.jpg Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Durmstrang Professor Category:Professor Category:Substitute Teacher Category:Adult Category:Graduated Category:Former Student Category:Former Durmstrang Student Category:Bulgarian Category:Pureblood